The Last Time We Hold Our Promise
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Apakah arti dari sebuah kehidupan setelah kita meninggal kelak? apakah kita tidak bisa berenkarnasi bila masih ada hal yang masih menjanggal di kehidupan kita sebelumnya? "Bagiku, itu nyata, namun bila saat itu tiba, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" - Axel. Main pair : Akuroku, Side : RiSo, VanVen, ZeMyx
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep  
Rating : T  
Main Pairing : AkuRoku  
Side Pair in CP I : RiSo,  
VanVen, ZeMyx [LATER CHAPTER]  
Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC  
Don't like, don't read! I've warned you, guys~ **

**A/N : Hey, guys, how're you? Author hadir dengan cerita 4 chapie. Sebenarnya fic ini khusus untuk challenge fic di grup fb dengan tema life after dead, meskipun akhirnya jadi mepet mengejar deadline dan ceritanya agak ga nyambung buat kedepan-depannya, tapi author harap kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini sekian dari author~ met baca iaaaa~~ **

**With love, **

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

"_**Dear, Heavenly wind, I trust my wings to you…wanting to send out my feelings…  
Can I ever be reach your place now?"**_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Normal POV]

Siang itu, gumpalan awan kelabu mengitari langit, berdesir dan menyingkirkan teriknya sinar matahari yang berseri sejak pagi. Tak lama tangisan sang awan pun tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Hujan mulai membasahi bumi dengan perlahan, seperti perasaan yang terkoyak, makin lama turun semakin kencang..

- Twillight Grave -

Seorang pria berambut spiky hitam sedang berdiri di depan makan seseorang, hujan telah mengguyur seluruh badannya, namun ia tak bergerak meskipun hanya sesenti dari tempat ia berdiri. Jaket merah yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh guyuran air, sama halnya dengan celana panjang hitam ketat dan sepatu model boots yang ia kenakan. Setelah agak lama memandangi makam tersebut, ia pun meletakan setangkai bunga Mawar Hitam di depan makam sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang samar-samar.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi, di ujung makam tempat ia berdiri, terlihat banyak kerumunan orang yang sedang menangisi kuburan yang baru saja digali, tak lama satu persatu orang yang berada disana pun pergi karena hujan yang semakin deras, ditambah dengan banyaknya petir yang menyambar. Dan pada akhirnya, makam itu hanya ditemani oleh 3 orang.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang yang menatap makam tersebut dengan pandangan yang hampa, pemuda berambut Mohawk yang sedang menangis terisak di depan makam sambil berlutut menaburi bunga yang ada ditangannya, dan pemuda lainnya yg berambut kebiruan dengan potongan rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya berdiri sambil memakai payung hitam yang dipakainya untuk menaungi pria berambut Mohawk.

Dan saat pemuda berambut hitam itu melewati makam tersebut, terlihat papan makam yang bertulis

_With our deepest memory  
Lay here our beloved son and a good brother_

_Axel Flyn Wiedershcn_

_Till we meet again dear_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Axel POV]

Perlahan cahaya kecil menuntun jalanku. Hal yang kuingat hanyalah api yang membakar tubuhku. Api.. api yang sangat panas dan besar. Api yang muncul sejak keadian waktu itu, api yang muncul dari dalam pikiranku.

_Hey, apakah aku sudah meninggal sekarang? Apakah yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya? Mengapa aku masih merasakan bahwa aku masih hidup? Berjalan? Bernafas? Berpikir? Apakah aku akan melihat surga yang indah, ataukah sebaliknya? Yahh, apapun hasilnya, siapapun yang berada disana pasti akan terpesona oleh ketampanan diriku~_

Jalan yang kulalui dipenuhi dengan gerbang-gerbang yang besar, di penghulu tempatku berdiri, terlihat sebuah danau dengan pintu besar yang berada di ujungnya. Rerumputan hijau dengan bunga _Chrysanthemums_ berwarna kemerahan menghiasi tempat dimana aku berdiri. Merah, seperti rambutku yang kuanggap sebagai daya tarik diriku, selain postur sempurna tubuhku tentunya… hmmn~

Saat aku mencoba menyelusuri tempat ini lebih lanjut, aku melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menghela nafas. _Bagus! Aku bisa bertanya padanya untuk saat ini_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Roxas POV]

Aku sedang berpikir, tentang bagaimana kematianku dan mengapa aku masih berada disini, sebagai sebuah sosok yang gentayangan. Aku mulai berpikir banyak, tentang keluargaku, temanku, bahkan tentang seseorang yang tidak bisa kuingat. Ingatanku..satu-satunya yang masih membuatku risih adalah tentang ingatanku 3 tahun lalu yang hilang. Kepalaku sakit bila memikirkan hal tersebut, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik ingatan tersebut.

Saat aku mencoba membenamkan kepalaku, dan membuka mataku, tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang menatapku sambil tersenyum dengan lebar

"Whoaaa!" dengan reflek aku langsung maju kedepan, mengakibatkan dahiku terbentur dengan dahi dari sosok yang baru kulihat tersebut.

"_Oh mannnn, that hurts"_ katanya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja terbentur dengan dahiku itu. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan dia adalah mahkluk asing

_Aneh! Selama berbulan-bulan aku berada disini, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat sosok lain selain sosokku dan beberapa orang yang kukenal. Tapi mengapa sekarang? Apa dia orang baru?_

"_Aww, sunshine_, kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa kau baru mengakui bahwa aku adalah sosok terseksi yang pernah kau temui?"

Aku membuka rongga mulutku, ternganga oleh kata-kata ajaib dari satu mahkluk yang bahkan belum kuketahui siapa. Dan aku yakin bahwa dia pasti akan menganggu masa-masa hidupku yang tenang.

"Err.. aku tidak ingin menganggu atau mengalihkan topik, tapi siapa kau?"

"Ah~ aku belum memperkenalkan jati diriku padamu iia? _Name Axel, Got it memorized?_" katanya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya mendekati kepalanya

"_Mine is Roxas_" kataku sambil memutar bola mataku

"Roxas..Rox, hnn.. Roxy! Yeahh, kuputuskan namamu sekarang adalah Roxy~"

Dan tindakanya itu alhasil membuatku tergangga untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Mukaku agak memerah "Hey! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu, bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya! Dan Roxy, nama itu terdengar sangat—"

"Imut~" katanya langsung memotong perkataanku. Mukaku makin memerah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku "Kau tahu? Mukamu saat ini terlihat sangat manis, Roxy~"

Aku segera menempis tangannya yang memegang daguku saat ini, mukaku pasti sangat merah, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, kearah yang berlawanan darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hey, Roxy~ kita ini…sebenarnya apa? Kita..sudah mati, bukan?" Raut wajah yang serius terukir di mukanya saat ini

Aku menatap matanya yang memancarkan aura kesedihan "kau..ingat bagaimana kematianmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap kearahnya

Axel menganggguk, "Entah rahasia apa yang ada dibalik kehidupan ini, yang kuketahui bahwa kehidupan setelah kematian itu nyata bagiku. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sama seperti kita, namun beberapa diantara mereka telah menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya, mereka telah berenkarnasi"

"Oh~ sekarang ini terdengar seperti cerita fiksi ataupun dongeng-dongeng yang pernah kuketahui~" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku menghela nafas "Ini sungguhan, Ax. Kau tahu? Alasan orang bisa berenkarnasi adalah bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi yang menjanggal di hatinya, ataupun misi atau apapun itu yang belum terselesaikan, mungkin itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa kita berada disini"

"Jadi, inti dari yang kau katakan, masih ada hal yang ingin dilakukan tapi belum terpenuhi?" katanya sambil memandang wajahku

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Ax berjalan ke depanku. _Damn, tinggi sekali orang ini_. Ia melihatku kebawah, dan aku memandang wajahnya ke atas

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" katanya sambil memegang pipiku dengan tangan kanannya.

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Sora POV]

Panas.. kepalaku serasa terngiang sangat hebat, ketika aku terbangun, yang kurasakan hanya pusing yang sangat mengangguku. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya tertidur, dan tertidur.

Aku merasakan sebuh kompres yang dingin terganti di atas dahiku, aku membuka mataku dan menemukan sosok seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipiku

Aku menggeleng dengan pelan "Riku… maaf" aku merasa sangat sedih, hari dimana pemakaman kakak angkatnya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa hadir karena panasku

Riku tersenyum dengan lembut "Sora, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Sekarang, yang penting kau sembuh dulu"

"Tapi..! waktu Vanitas pergi dari rumah dan aku hanya seorang diri, kau selalu menemaniku, tapi sekarang saat kau sedang membutuhkanku..aku.."

Riku mengelus kepalaku dengan sanghat lembut "Ssshh… Sora, tidak apa-apa..semua baik-baik saja.."

Aku bangkit dan memutuskan untuk duduk, keseimbanganku goyah meskipun aku masih diatas kasur, tepatnya kasur milik Riku. Sudah beberapa hari aku menginap dirumahnya.

Melihatku yang nyaris jatuh, Riku langsung memelukku dengan cepat

"Sora, berbaringlah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, setelah itu kau harus minum obat dan segera tidur, ok?"

Aku merasa malu, bahkan untuk duduk saja aku masih sulit dan merepotkan Riku

"Riku.. maaf ya.. terimakasih" kataku sambil berbaring kembali

Riku mengecup dahiku dengan perlahan "_no prob_, Sora"

Tak lama setelah aku berbaring, kulihat sosok Riku yang menuju ke dapur, namun pandanganku menjadi blur dan sekarang semua menjadi gelap

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasakan Riku menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan lembut sambil memanggil namaku

"Sora? Sora, waktunya makan" katanya berbisik di telingaku

Aku terbangun "Uhmnn… Riku" kataku sambil mengucek mataku

Riku membantuku untuk duduk, sambil menyuapiku untuk makan

"Aku bisa sendi—"

"Tidak, . " katanya sambil melihat kearahku "sekarang makanlah"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasrah, Riku memang tahu semua gerak-gerikku. Bagaimana sifatku yang suka memaksakan diri..

Setelah Riku selesai menyuapiku dan memberi obat, Riku mendekat ke arahku, sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Sadar akan apa yang akan Riku perbuat selanjutnya, aku langsung mendorongnya dengan cepat

"Jangan.. kau bisa terkena penyakitku" kataku sambil menutup mulutku

"Sora…" Namun, Riku berkata lain melalui tindakannya, ia menyingkirkan tangan yang kugunakan untuk menutupi mulutku, dan yang kurasakan selanjutnya, bahwa Riku sekarang sedang mengecupku dengan lembut..

_Beberapa jam setelah itu…_

Aku menatap kearah Riku yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari kasur miliknya. Aku diam sambil menarik selimut sampai mengenai leherku Meskipun aku dan Riku kadang-kadang melakukannya, tetapi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan "aktivitas" kami itu. Riku menunjukkan _smirk _nya sambil melihatku dari sofa dan memegang gitarnya.

"Sora, kau tidak keberan bila aku berlatih lagu baruku untuk album ke-5 yang akan kukeluarkan nanti?"

Ya, Riku adalah penyanyi. Suaranya sangat tenar dan disukai oleh banyak orang, terutama kaum wanita. Aku heran mengapa Riku masih memilihku padahal banyak ribuan gadis yang bisa menjadi pacarnya bahkan saat ini juga.

Aku mengangguk, tanda setuju untuk mendengarkannya. Riku mulai mengambil gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan nada yang slow

**Can't you believe? Baby why don't you believe yourself?  
Hontou wa shite mitai nara  
come to me sugu ni souzou ijou no dream  
yuuki de try baby try again  
**_Can't you believe? Baby, why don't you believe yourself?  
If the truth is that you want to give it a try  
Then come to me, and it will instantly become a dream surpassing anything you could imagine.  
With courage, try baby, try again._

**Dareka no sei ni shite ita bad days  
kago no naka wa ikiru ki ga shinai  
kizuato ga shoumei suru n' da break a road tonight (show me your life)  
**_Those bad days where we placed the blame on someone else  
Inside that cage we don't have the will to live_  
_The scars prove it, so break a road tonight (show me your life)_

**[1] Baby everything's gonna be alright  
dance together kanji aeru kara  
you've got to be wild kono crazy night  
feel ugokidashite 'ku right now  
**_Baby, everything's gonna be alright_  
_Dance together, because our feelings are in line_  
_You've got to be wild this crazy night._  
_Feel, come alive right now._

**Tatoe RISUKU ga aru toshite mo shinjiru michi erande with you  
koukai shinai basho de ikiru yo tatta ichido no kyou dakara  
**_Even if there are risks, I will walk the path I believe in with you._  
_Live each day without regrets because today only comes once_

**Taisetsu datte omoeru shunkan karada chuu de ai ga sawagi dasu  
don't you wanna know? Sono oku ni motto  
break a rule tonight (show me your love)  
**_The moment it seems important to you, the love in your body will go wild.__**  
**__Don't you wanna know? Behind that, there's more...__**  
**__Break a rule tonight (show me your love)_

**[2] Baby only one soba ni aru  
Chance tashika na yume egaite 'ku  
sou nobody else kimi dake no  
truth kagayaku asu e get down  
**_Baby, there's only one, this chance before you.  
Go out and paint that solid dream.  
That's right, a truth that's yours alone and nobody else's  
Shine, and get down towards tomorrow._

**Here we go! Ari no mama baby come on now yeah  
hajimaru yo story jibun no style  
it's a beautiful shine atsuku  
baby have a good time so let's begin oh yeah  
**_Here we go! As you are baby, come on now, yeah._**  
**_Your story, it's starting. Your own style,_**  
**_It's a beautiful shine. Go burning and_**  
**_baby have a good time, so let's begin, oh yeah._

**[1] [2]**

_**(break a road)  
(show me your life)  
(break a road)  
(show me your love)**_

Dan tak lama, diiringi oleh kelembutan nyanyiannya, aku pun tertidur..

[Normal POV]

"Ax.. padahal kau bilang bahwa kau akan kembali untuk menemui'nya'.. kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini" Riku menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, kemudian meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya

Riku melihat kearah Sora yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas

"aku harus kuat..demi Sora"

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep  
Rating : T  
Main Pairing : AkuRoku  
Side Pair in CP II : VanVen  
ZeMyx [LATER CHAPTER]  
Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC  
Don't like, don't read! I've warned you, guys~ J**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Passing each other by weakens my heart  
While I remain without a place to be, the wind blows  
On the red road, my gait heavily heads toward the darkness  
If I'm set adrift for once, then I'll never return again

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Normal POV]

Entah sudah berapa lama ketika Axel mulai muncul dalam kehidupan Roxas. Hari-hari yang Roxas lalui, semua kekelaman yang ia pikirkan, kini mulai terobati dengan gerak-gerik Axel yang bahkan tidak bisa ia prediksi. Axel adalah teman yang baik, dan Roxas mengakuinya

"Roxyyy~~" Axel menarik ujung baju Roxas. Mereka saat ini sedang berbaring di padang rumput yang luas, dimana disebelah mereka adalah hamparan bunga-bunga yang indah

"Ax, jangan tarik-tarik bajuku" kata Roxas sambil duduk, berusaha agar Ax tidak menarik bajunya untuk ke yang sekian kali

"_Baby_, ayo kita main, aku bosan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan kesana!" Axel langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Roxas

"Arrrghh! Aku malas, Ax" kata Roxas memberontak

"_C'mon, sweethearts_, aku tidak mau mati bosan disini! Ayo kita jalan-jalan~"

Roxas menghela nafas, pasrah dengan pandangan _puppy's eyes_ yang dilontarkan oleh Axel padanya.

Mengetahui Roxas mau menemaninya jalan-jalan, Axel langsung memeluknya dengan erat "_Yayy! Love you, sunshine_!"

"_Yeahh.. I hate you too_" kata Roxas dengan malas

Mereka akhirnya pergi berkeliling, sampai di suatu tempat, mereka menemukan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar

"Whoaa, aku tidak tahu kalau ada hal yang seperti ini di sini" kata Axel terpana oleh kemegahan mansion tersebut

"Sebelumnya aku pernah beberapa kali kemari, dulu masih ada Marluxia yang senang berada didalam mansion ini, tapi seperti yang kubicarakan sebelumnya, sekarang ia telah berenkarnasi" jelas Roxas pada Axel

"Hnn.." Axel tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang Roxas bicarakan, ia segera menggandeng tangan Roxas dan masuk ke dalamnya

"Hey, Ax!" wajah Roxas agak memerah ketika ia mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang hangat milik Axel

"Awww..aku takut, _sunshine_~ biarkan _daddy_ menggenggam tanganmu agar tidak tersesat~" katanya dengan riang

Roxas memutar matanya kembali, sungguh, orang yang berada didepannya adalah mahkluk terlangka yang ia pernah kenal

Setelah beberapa lama mengelilingi tempat tersebut, mereka akhirnya sampai di suatu ruangan dengan sebuah cermin yang sangat besar. Axel tampak terpana oleh cermin tersebut, kemudian ia mendekatinya.

Ketika ia menyentuh cermin tersebut, ia melihat api..api yang sangat besar, api yang membakar dirinya.

Spontan, Axel pun langsung menarik kembali tangannya dari cermin tersebut, ia terjatuh sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Roxas segera menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Axel dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau..melihatnya? bagaimana kau meninggal?" Tanya Roxas ketika Axel mulai tenang

Axel mengangguk "apa itu sebenarnya, Rox?"

"_Mirror Of Truth_, cermin yang akan memancarkan bagaimana ketika kau meninggal.. dan, satu kenangan terindah saat kau masih hidup dalam dunia" raut wajah Roxas tampak sedih

"Ketika pertama kali aku ketempat ini, aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, cermin ini seperti menarikku untuk melihatnya. Tetapi yang kulihat didalamnya hanyalah kematian" Kata Roxas tersenyum hambar

"Apa kau mau menceritakan.. bagaimana kau meninggal, Rox?"

Roxas menghela nafas, sebelum ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara "Siang itu, ayah memintaku untuk kembali ke rumah, ke _Twillight Town_. Beberapa hari setelah ayah menyuruhku pulang dari tempat nenekku, dimana aku kuliah di sebuah universitas disana, aku memutuskan untuk membeli tiket pesawat. Namun, ketika aku menaiki pesawat pada hari dimana aku akan kembali, saat dimana aku sedang memimpikan Ventus, aku mendapati pesawat yang kunaiki sedang menukik tajam kebawah, ke daratan.. dan yang bisa kuingat selanjutnya, bahwa aku berada disini.."

Axel mengusap kepala Roxas dengan lembut "aku tahu pasti itu sangat berat bagimu.."

"..." Roxas mengenggam tangannya dengan erat "aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ayah saat ini, setelah kelilangan ibu dan Ventus, dan kini ia harus kehilanganku juga"

"Roxas..siapa Ventus?"

"Ventus adalah kakak kembarku, Ax. Tepatnya 3 tahun lalu dia meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya. Setahun setelah aku kehilangan ingatanku. Kau tahu, Ax? Rasanya ketika kau kehilangan ingatan dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat dekat denganmu akan meninggal sebentar lagi, itu.. itu sangat…"

"Sshh_.. baby_, aku disini.." kata Axel memeluk Roxas dengan erat "jangan menangis, _sunshine_.."

Roxas menitikkan airmatanya, sambil berada di pelukan Axel "..sangat menyesakkan.." dan tak lama, Roxas pun menangis di pelukan Ax

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Axel POV]

"_Axie, 3 tahun lagi ketika kau pulang dari L.A, berjanjilah kau akan bertemu lagi denganku ya! Dan pada saat itu tiba-"_

Aku terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang selalu terulang di kepalaku saat aku tertidur. Dan setiap kali aku memimpikannya, selalu saja perkataannya belum selesai.. sebeneranya, apa yang ingin dia katakan?

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di mansion ini, tak lama setelah melihat Roxas yang menangis lalu tertidur, membuatku ikut tertidur juga.

..sesuatu yang masih mengganjal sehingga aku tidak bisa berenkarnasi..kah?

Aku berpikir dengan keras,

_apakah karena aku diam-diam menghabiskan kue Riku yang ia buat untuk Sora pada hari ulangtahunnya dan aku belum menggantikannya?_

Ataukah 

_Karena aku belum meminta maaf pada Reno saat kubakar celana dalamnya untuk membakar marshmallow pada BBQ di L.A?_

atau karena aku menginjak sitar Demyx dan langsung kumasukan ke gudang? Yang entah dia sudah sadar atau belum salah 5 dari sitarnya itu menghilang

_Dan mungkin.._

…_tetang janji yang belum kutepati dengan'nya' pada saat itu.._

"Hmnnn… Ven, jangan taruh kue itu disana.." aku melihat kearah Roxas, kupikir ia akan terbangun, tetapi yang kutemukan ia sedang mengigau sendiri.

_Roxas.._

Tanpa sadar, melihat mukanya yang begitu imut saat tertidur, aku mendekat kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya badanku reflek sendiri dan menciumnya..

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Ventus POV]

Aku berdiam diri di sudut kamar, ketika kulihat sosok pria yang kukenal, berambut hitam spiky membuka kunci rumahnya. Lampu yang sedari tadi gelap, ia biarkan tetap gelap seakan tidak ada sosok orang yang menghuni tempat tersebut.

Pria itu memandang kearahku sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan membuat secangkir coffee hangat. Ia meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di sudut ruangan, melemparnya begitu saja seolah isinya bukan barang yang penting.

"Ven, sampai kapan kau mau berdiam disini?" aku kaget mendapati ia berbicara padaku "Pura-pura bersembunyi seakan kau tidak ada? Mata tidak bisa membohongiku"

Dengan agak takut-takut, aku pun berdiri dan menghampirinya. Kuayunkan lenganku untuk menyentuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya seperti dulu, saat-saat dimana aku masih hidup.

Namun sekarang semua sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi, tanganku sangat transparan, menembus kulitnya, menembus dirinya, meskipun aku mencoba untuk melakukan postur seperti memeluknya

"Ven, sudahlah.. hentikan, bukan kau saja yang sakit karena hal ini, kan?" Van berbicara denganku dengan nada yang dingin, sangat dingin.

"Van.." satu perkataanku terucap, hanya namanya yang ingin kusebut, meskipun Van bisa melihatku, meskipun Van bisa mendengarku, tapi semua sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Van, kumohon berhentilah.. berhenti menjalani pekerjaanmu.. berhenti untuk menerima tawaran sebagai pembunuh bayaran, bila kau tetap seperti ini..aku.."

Van hanya terdiam "..kau menyuruhku berhenti agar aku bisa kembali ke tempat Sora? Kau menyuruhku berhenti agar kau pergi dariku! Aku memang egois, aku tahu hal itu! Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ven! Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa!" Van berteriak sambil melempar gelas yang ada ada di depan matanya

Aku tersentak kaget, terdiam, terpaku di tempat yang sama sambil menangis, semua, hal yang telah membuat Van berubah, semua penyebabnya adalah aku, Ventus Elfrada Strife.

_4 tahun lalu, adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Vanitas. Van adalah kakak dari Sora Adelcartz Leonheart. Saat itu, Roxas, adik kembarku datang kerumah membawa seorang teman, yaitu Sora. Tidak seperti Roxas, tubuhku sangatlah lemah, sehingga ibu tidak mengizinkanku untuk bermain keluar karena itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantungku kambuh bila aku terlalu lelah._

_Sora adalah anak yang ceria, sangat ceria. Sora banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, ia sangat terbuka terhadap orang yang baru ia temui. Dan kami langsung akrab dengannya._

_Sebulan setelah kami mengenal Sora, Sora sudah seperti adik baru kami saja, memang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dari kami, hanya ia lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku dan Rox._

_Hari itu, Sora sangat senang, ia berkata bahwa kakaknya akan kembali ke Twillight Town untuk berlibur. Kakaknya kuliah di luar negeri, makannya sangat jarang kesempatan mereka bisa bertemu._

_Kami pun sibuk diceritakan banyak hal oleh Sora tentang kakaknya. Beberapa jam setelah itu, tiba-tiba bel rumah kami berbunyi, aku yang sedang berada di teras depan pun segera menghampiri kedepan._

_Dan pada saat itu, aku dan Vanitas bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.._

_Sora dan Vanitas berbeda 4 tahun, saat kami masih SMA, Van telah melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri. Meskipun awalnya aku agak takut oleh sifat Van, tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi sadar, bahwa Van tidak semenakutkan penampilannya._

_Kadang perkataan Van suka bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Aku mulai tertarik untuk dekat dengan Van. Banyak hal yang ingin aku ketahui tentang dirinya. Sangat banyak.._

_Suatu hari, aku pernah melihat Van sedang mengobrol dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Van memiliki kemampuan sixth sense, dimana ia bisa merasakan mahkluk-mahkluk lain disekitarnya._

_Meskipun aku mengetahui hal itu, tetapi aku tidak menjadi takut, hanya saja..aku jadi semakin tertarik untuk masuk ke dunia Van, melihat bagaimana dunia yang dilihat dari sudut pandangnya._

_Hampir setahun setelah kami bertemu, Van menyatakan perasaannya bahwa ia menyukaiku. Aku sangat senang mendengar pernyataannya, sangat senang bahwa tidak hanya aku sepihak yang menyukainya._

_Keluargaku dan keluarga Van juga sudah sangat akrab, ayahku dan ayah-ibu Sora sering makan bersama ke sebuah restoran dan banyak berbincang-bincang. Sora bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti adik kami sendiri._

_Rox menganggap Van seperti kakak iparnya, seolah dia benar-benar menerimanya menjadi pasangannya. Dan kadang, Rox suka jail untuk membuat Van cemburu._

_Rox kadang menempel terus bersamaku dan membuat Van tidak bisa ikut denganku dan itu berhasil membuatnya jealous pada Rox. Hari-hari saat dulu sangat indah, kenangan, memori yang sangat tidak bisa terlupakan._

_Namun, hari itu tiba. Hari dimana penyakitku kambuh, aku dirawat hampir 2 bulan di rumah sakit. Van meluangkan weekendnya untuk kembali pulang ke Twillight Town._

_Namun, tak lama setelah itu.. nyawaku sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi._

_Aku melihat, bagaimana jiwaku keluar. Aku melihat saat-saat mereka menangisi kepergianku. Aku melihat ayahku menangis di depan pintu UGD, aku melihat wajah Roxas yang sangat sedih, bahkan ingatannya sempat hilang tahun lalu. Ingatan kami saat masih kecil dulu, pasti belum sepenuhnya ia ingat. Aku melihat Sora menangis sangat kencang, disebelahnya ada Riku, sahabat terbaiknya yang sering ia bawa juga untuk bermain bersama kami._

_Dan aku merasakan kesedihan yang sangat luar biasa, Van menangis tidak bersuara melihat jasadku yang tertutup oleh kain kavan._

_Sejak kematianku, Van berubah, ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Di L.A, ia belajar banyak bagaimana cara untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan ketika ia kembali ke sini, ia melakukannya._

_Pertama kali aku bertemu lagi dengan Van saat aku dalam wujud ini, Van tampak tidak percaya. Ia bahkan menjauhiku untuk beberapa waktu..hingga kini_

Aku berdiam diri di dekat jendela sambil memandangi langit, tanpa sadar, aku merasakan lengan Van seakan memelukku. Aku menengok ke belakang, menemukan ia sedang berusaha memeluk bayanganku.

"Berbaliklah..aku tidak ingin kau melihatku dengan wajah yang seperti ini"

Seperti perkataannya, aku pun kembali berbalik, meskipun tangan Van tidak asli mengenaiku, sama seperti pada saat dulu, tapi aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Van.

"Maaf..dengan semua sikapku padamu, saat aku menolak kehadiranmu, saat aku tidak mau menerimamu. Dan saat aku sadar bahwa arwahmu mungkin tidak bisa tenang karena kau belum mengucapkan apa-apa sebelum kau meninggal. Selama ini, aku terlalu egois, aku ingin kau tetap ada disampingku, meskipun aku tahu kau yang lebih menderita dariku. Maaf, Ven. Tapi sekarang kau boleh tenang disana. Aku akan kembali ke tempat Sora, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Tapi satu hal yang ingin agar kau ingat, bahwa kenangan saat aku bersamamu, akan terus tersimpan dalam hatiku"

Tangisanku muncul kembali, entah secengeng apa diriku saat ini dimata Van. Satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Van mengusap kepalaku, meskipun tidak asli mengenai diriku. Ia tersenyum.

Andai saja waktuku masih banyak, andai saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit, andai saja.. maka aku dan Van tidak usah terpisah oleh jurang bernama kematian ini. Aku tersenyum dengan sedih, menatap mata Van.

Perlahan cahaya seperti kunang-kunang mengitari tubuhku, makin lama makin banyak. Aku tahu waktuku telah tiba..

Van hanya tersenyum lembut, ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium bayanganku.

Van..

Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya, aku masih ingin berada di sisinya, menemaninya!

Tapi mengapa..mengapa aku harus meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya?

Tidak bisakah..

**Aku kembali hidup?**

"Tunggu aku disana, Ven.. beberapa puluh tahun lagi"

Aku tersenyum, sambil meneteskan airmataku.

Batasku hanya sampai disini, saat aku benar-benar lega bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

"Selamat tinggal, Van"

"..sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Ven"

Dan yang kuketahui selanjutnya, bahwa semua menjadi putih..

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep  
Rating : T  
Main Pairing : AkuRoku  
Side Pair in CP III : ZeMyx  
Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC  
Don't like, don't read! I've warned you, guys~ J**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

While I held my suffering, I teared up in my eyes and heart  
And I embraced your broad back  
…and whispered, I am here, sweethearts

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Axel's POV]

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku melihat kematianku di cermin ajaib itu, Saat itu, kuputuskan untuk melihatnya lagi kelak dikemudian hari, saat mentalku siap untuk menerima kenyataan. Dan aku berharap, agar ingatan yang keluar saat ini adalah memory dimana aku melupakan ingatan terindahku itu selama masih hidup. Ini dalah sebuah pertaruhan, untukku..

Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansion itu. Aku dan Rox, berdu tentunya. Saat ini kami sedang menikmati hamparan padang rumput yang membentang luas disisi kanan-kiri tempat kami berbaring, sebelum ide cemerlang tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku

Aku mulai mendekat kearrah Roxas yang masih asik memandang bunga di ujung tempat ia terlentang. Aku segera menyerang titik lemahnya, daerah sekitar perutnya. Dan tak lama aku mendengar jeritan Roxas yang sangat manis

"A..Axx! G..Gelii! ha..hahahaha! jangan disana!" Kata Roxas sambil memberontak

Namun semakin ia memberontak, semakin aku ingin menjahilinya lebih lanjut

"Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan, babe" kataku dengan muka serius, seius untuk menjahilinya

Aku menyerang daerah pinggir perutnya, dan kutiup telinganya dengan kencang, memmbuat ia semakin tertawa dengan keras sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya

"Ax! C..cukuppp! aku menyerah, perutku sudah tidak kuat untuk tertawa lagi" katanya dengan lemas

Puas menjahili Roxy, akhirnya aku melepasnya, kemudian mencium pipinya, "Awww..wajahmu saat ini sangat manis, ingin kumakan secara perla—"

Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Roxy memukul kepalaku dengan keras "Pervert!" katanya dengan wajah merah

"Awww~ kalau kau masih punya tanaga untuk memukulku, kenapa kau tidak pakai tenaga itu untuk bermain denganku~ ?"

Tak lama aku mndengar erangan Roxas, tanda ia mulai frustasi menghadapi kelakuanku. Imut…sangat Imut dilihat..

Menyadari betapa lelahnya aktivitas mematikan kita itu, aku segera barbering di atas rerumputan kembali, sambil mulai mengoceh apapun yang ingin aku keluarkan "Entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan déjà vu" kataku sambil tersenyum dan menutup mata

"_Axel Flyn Wiedershcn, _itu nama panjangku, Roxas. Aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Wiedershcn. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang beda 5 tahun dariku, Reno Orxa Wiederschn. Yahh, bisa dibilang keluargaku cukup kaya. Dan aku selalu diperlakukan seperti tuan muda. Rumah kami ada di L.A, tapi beberapa tahun aku pernah berkumjung ke Twillight Town. Makannya, saat kau menyebut Twillight Town, aku jadi ingat akan tempat itu kembali"

Melihat situasi yang "aman" akhirnya Roxas memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelahku

"Keluargaku dulu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Silvercruzer, namun mereka sekeluarga meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Salah satu anaknya yang saat itu tidak ikut karena sakit, selamat. Namun ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, makannya, ayah mengangkatnya menjadi keluarga kami. Riku adalah adik angkatku. Walaupun kami tidak terlalu dekat, menjadi teman curhat itu sudah sangat baik" kataku sambil tertawa kecil

Aku memandang kearah langit, saat ini angin berhembus dengan tenang, berdesir menembus tubuhku yang terlentang tak berdaya ini "Saat ini aku masih kuliah, di LA, aku cukup mahir dalam pelajaran kimia. Aku suka sekali mencampurkan segala macam ramuan dan menciptakan berbagai ramuan. Api adalah spesialisku tentunya. Teman baikku, Demyx. Dia orang yang sangat rewel dan tipe yang "memintamu untuk menendangnya" ketika ia mulai membuntutimu. Yah, meskipun begiu ia sangat baik, kau tahu? Ia bahkan rela basah kuyup demi menyelamatkan anak kucing yang terjatuh ke sungai. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia masih dilanda sebuah fenomenal bermana cinta. Ya, dia sedang tertarik pada seorang polisi sekaligus detektif muda di Twillight Town. Kau tahu kenapa ia bisa mengenalnya padahal kami hidup di LA? Jawabannya mudah, aku mengajak Demyx ke Twillight Town untuk studi kasus, dan ketika ia tersasar, ia bertemu dengan detektif muda itu"

Kulihat Roxas tersenyum dengan lembut, sambil mendengarku dengan tenang

"Namun..saat itu, dimana aku sedang seorang diri. Aku sedang berada di dalam Lab, dan tiba-tiba, semua menjadi merah, api menyebar secara cepat, anehnya hanya tubuhku..hanya tubuhku yang terbakar oleh api tersebut" aku mempererat genggaman tanganku "saat terakhir yang kulihat adalah Demyx memasuki pintu Lab dan segera berlari kearahku. Dan ketika aku tersadar kembali, semua menjadi gelap"

"Kau..tidak usah memaksa dirimu untuk membongkar ingatan itu, Ax.." kata Roxas dengan simpati "Karena aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sedih yang kau alami ketika kau mengingat bahwa masih banyak hal yang masih belum kau penuhi pada saat itu, tujuan hidupmu, cita-citamu..bahkan kau belum sempat meminta maaf pada siapapun"

Aku terdiam, Roxas benar. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan di dunia sana, masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, masih ada janji yang belum aku tepati yang bahkan aku melupakan janji tersebut, masih banyak..

"Roxas.." kataku sambil memandang matanya

"Ya, Ax?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku kembali ke mansion itu? Mirror Of Truth.. aku ingin mengetahui, apakah janji yang terlupakan itu. Karena aku yakin, itulah satu-satunya kenangan terindah yang pernah kumiliki"

Roxas tersenyum kearahku "Tentu saja, Ax. Aku akan menemanimu, kapanpun kau mau"

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Sore itu, aku bisa melihat hujan masih membasahi Twillight Town. Untuk beberapa hari aku akan menginap disini, mengingat sahabat baikku baru saja dimakamkan minggu lalu. Aku melihat hujan dari balik jendela. Lampu ruang tengah masih padam, sama seperti pagi sebelum dia pergi.

Karena tidak ada tempat lain untuk menginap, detektif yang menyelidiki kasus Ax sekaligus orang yang telah kutaksir beberapa lama ini, memberiku izin untuk menginap di apartemennya sebagai balasan ia ingin menanyakan hal lebih lanjut tentang Ax.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan melihat kearah sekitar, sebuah bingkai foto terpasang, wajah orang itu terlihat begitu jelas bersama seorang laki-laki tua, mungkin ayahnya, atau kakeknya. Yang pasti ia terlihat begitu muda. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, seakan memberi aura kehangatan bagi orang lain yang melihatnya

Saat aku tengah asyik melihat foto tersebut, sebuah pintu terbuka. Aku bisa merasakan derasnya hujan ketika dia membuka pintu depan

"Demyx?" Orang itu memanggil namaku, bisa kurasakan jantungku langsung berdebar ketika ia hanya memanggil namaku.

"A..Zexy, aku disini!" kataku dengan riang, menutupi rasa tegangku akibat serangan jantung mendadak itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana aku berdiri "..kau tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

"E..? ehmm..sebenarnya, aku ingin menyalakannya dari tadi, tapi karena lama bengong, akhirnya kubiarkan saja" kataku tertawa hambar

Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia mendekat kearahku dan melihat apa yang sedang kuamati

"Foto itu.. aku bersama orangtua angkatku"

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengar pernyataan Zexy, padahal kukira orang itu adalah kakek atau ayahnya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin juga bila foto itu adalah ayahnya, karena umurnya begitu jauh berbeda

"Aku tidak memiliki orangtua semenjak aku lahir, hal yang kuingat semasa kecilku hanya disebuah rumah bagi yatim piatu. Namun, suatu hari, Ansem mengangkatku menjadi anaknya. Ia memberi banyak buku-buku yang aku minati, mengurusku layaknya anaknya sendiri. Kudengar istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan ia belum diberkahi seorang anak, mata dari itu, ia mengadopsi anak di tempatku berada. Namun sayangnya ia ssudah pergi sebelum melihatku menjadi seorang detektif"

"Z..Zexyyy.." kataku agak merengek

"_H..Hey_, _don't cry, will you?" _kata Zexy sambil mengusap kepalaku

"H..Habisnya, cerita masa lalumu memang ingin membuatku menangissss! Huweeeee!"

Kulihat Zexy menghela nafas namun ia tersenyum padaku. "Tunggulah di sofa, akan kubuatkan susu hangat"

Aku segera mengangguk dan duduk di sofa, mendengar Zexy akan membuatkanku susu hangat seperti sebuah mantra bagiku untuk duduk manis.

Tak lama Zexy kembali dengan 2 cangkir minuman hangat, kulihat ia membuat coffee untuk dirinya dan susu hangat untukku.

"Kau itu benar-benar unik" kata Zexy sambil tersenyum kecil padaku

Setelah meminum susu tersebut, Zexy memandang kearahku sambil memegang gelasnya "Bisakah kita bicarakan? Bagaimana kematian sahabatmu itu?"

Aku terdiam, sebelum menganggukkan kepalaku, sudah cukup waktu yang diberikan Zexy untukku. Dan kini, mungkin saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"13 Agustus, tepat pada hari jumat, bisakah kau ceritakan kejadian apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Pagi itu, kami bangun pagi. Axel sudah membuat sarapan, saat aku ke dapur, aku mendengar ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kurasa dengan kakaknya, Reno"

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Hmm..aku tidak terlalu menyimaknya dengan jelas, kurasa Axel bilang bahwa ia akan berada di Twillight Town dan ingin mencari Riku"

"Riku..adik angkat Reno dan Axel, tinggal di Twillight Town dan kuliah disini, ia adalah seorang model sekaligus penyanyi, albumnya sudah keluar banyak dan mendapat penghargaan"

Aku mengangguk, Zexy memang hebat, ia bahkan menyelidiki detail tentang Riku, walalupun sepertinya ia tidak masuk hitungan dalam kasus ini

"Lalu, siang sebelum kejadian itu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Siang itu kami memutuskan untuk ke Lab, memang agak jauh dari apartemen kami. Ketika Axel sampai, ia langsung melihat-lihat lab, kebetulan saat itu keadaan masih sepi. Aku meminta izin ke luar sambil membawa beberapa dokumen penting untuk percobaan kita, namun, saat aku kembali.. aku melihatnya.. Tubuh Axel terbakar oleh api, api yang sangat besar, dan yang membuatku heran, hanya tubuhny yang terbakar, tempat disekitarnya bahkan masih utuh"

Zexy terdiam, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara "aku tidak terlalu yakin bila ini adalah kasusu pembunuhan maupun bunuh diri, banyak hal yang belum diselelsaikan oleh Axel dan aku yakin ia bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai begitu saja. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi perkiraanku menyatakan bahwa ia terkena _Spontaneous Human Combustion _, penyebabnya masih harus kuselidiki lebih lanjut, namun untuk saat ini, data yang kuperoleh sudah cukup"

_Baguslah..dengan begini Zexy sepertinya tak perlu repot lagi menampungku disini_

"Hey, Dem.."

"A..e? a..apa, Zexy?"

"Kau..tidak berubah sama sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Apa maksudmu..Zexy?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa..dari pertama kali kita bertemu"

"T..Tunggu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Zexy?"

"Kita bertemu di Twillight Town, mungkin kau tidak terlalu ingat karena penampilanku dulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda. Bagaimana bila kusebut namaku saat kita terbiasa bermain bersama dulu?"

Sungguh, apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Zexy

"Ienzo.." katanya berbisik pelan

"I..enzo? Ienzo.." aku langsung menutup mulutku, Ieonzo adalah teman masa kecilku dulu, kami memang jarang bertemu karena ia tidak dibolehkan keluar dari kamar karena penyakitnya, kami hanya berbicara lewat jendela luar dan kamarnya

"Icchan?" kataku sambil membuka mulutku lebar

Zexy mulai tertawa "Zexion untuk sekarang, Dem" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku

"Tapi..kau benar, Icchan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu.. dulu—"

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, mulutku terkunci oleh mulut milik Zexy, dan yang kurasakan selanjutnya, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang

"aku turut sedih atas kepergian sahabatmu, tapi.. masih banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Dem. Ceritakanlah, cerita masa lalumu hingga saat ini"

"Zexy… kau tahu? Pertama kali aku kembali ke Twillight Town dan melihatmu, kurasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, meskipun kita tidak berbicara saat itu,, tapi aku merasskan aura familiar terpancar darimu..dan yang kuketahui selanjutnya bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu sejak saat itu"

"aku..melihatmu saat itu, bersama Axel. Aku langsung mengenalimu dari bagaimana cara berbicaramu, Dem.. sayangnya kau pasti tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang "Zexion", karena yang kau ingat dulu adalah "Ienzo" "

"Kalau begitu..bolehkah aku mengenal Zexion lebih jauh saat ini? Melebihi pengetahuanku tentang "Icchan" "

Zexion hanya tersenyum lembut padaku, namun tanpa berbicara apapun, kami berdu sudah sama-sama tahu apa yang akan kami bicarakan selanjutnya. Dan malam itu, akan menjadi malam yang sangat berarti bagiku

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep  
Rating : T  
Main Pairing : AkuRoku  
Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC  
Don't like, don't read! I've warned you, guys~ J**

**A/N : akhirnya chapie terakhir selesai juga, guys XD author yang leha-lehe ini akhirnya menyelesaikan fic ini dengan resmi #lho? Ok, semoga kalian menikmati chapie terakhir ini, walaupun menurut author berakhir dengan ending yang menggantung. Happy reading all~**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

_Voices bounced from the crowds, for tears that yearn for strength  
A chain connected destiny with us  
if you were gone, then I wouldn't be able to live as same as before  
So, please..don't erase our memory_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Axel's POV]

_Penentuan sekarang ada disini, atau tidak sama sekali.._

Aku melihat kearah mansion itu kembali, saat ini, mentalku sudah siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan terlihat melalui Mirror Of Truth. Mungkin saja, bila aku beruntung, aku akan menemukan apa yang selama ini kucari

Setelah memasuki beberapa pintu, ditemani oleh Roxas, ketika aku akan memasuki ruangan tempat cermin itu berada, aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum Roxas memegang tanganku dengan pelan, mencoba menyemangatiku.

Akhirnya aku masuk menuju tempat cermin itu berada, aku memandang kearah Roxas yang tersenyum lembut padaku, sambil mendorong punggungku untuk maju ke depan.

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat cermin tersebut. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku kembali, ingatan itu muncul

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Aku berjalan pelan, menuju arah Roxas yang sedang berdiri sambil menungguku

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Roxas sambil memandang kearahku "Kau..melihat hal yang berbeda, kan?"

Aku mengangguk "Roxas..tentang ingatanku.. tentang janji itu.. akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa janji yang kubuat itu adalah janjiku dengan—"

"Denganku.." tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di ujung pintu tempat kami berdiri. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang pasrah, ternyata dia menemukan kami disini

"V..Ventus..?" Roxas tampak sangat kaget melihat kembarannya yang berdiri di ujung sana sambil tersenyum

"Janjimu dulu, adalah kau akan kembali lagi ke Twillight Town, dan saat itu tiba, akan kukenalkan kau pada saudara kembarku, Ax"

Ventus berjalan kearah Roxas, kemudian ia memeluk Roxas yang nampaknya masih belum percaya akan kehadiran Ven.

"Kau juga..harusnya kau mengingat janjiku denganmu, Rox" kata Ventus sambil tersenyum

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

"_Axel! Jangan pergi dulu dari kamarmu, kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak setelah operasi, atau lukamu akan terbuka lagi" kata seorang suster yang mengejarku_

_Rasanya memang agak sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bisa mati bosan berada di kamar dengan cat berwarna putih sepnjang mata memandang, aku butuh hiburan!_

_Akhirnya aku tetap menghiraukan suster itu, malah bersembunyi darinya ketika belokan lorong dan langsung memasuki salah satu ruang pasien_

"_Siapa?" aku mendengar suara yang sangat lembut dari dalam, karena penasaran aku memasuki kamar itu lebih lanjut, ketika aku melewati ujung tembok, aku bisa melihat sosok malaikat yang sedang duduk diranjang sambil menggambar sesuatu_

"_Ah, maaf, tadi aku dikejar oleh suster barbaric yang siap mengantarku kembali pada ruang tanpa sosialisasi yang bisa membuatku mati gila dan bosan" kataku dengan lantang_

_Aku bisa melihat ia tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku_

"_Hey, senyummu sangat indah" kataku sambil mendekat kearahnya_

"_Mungkin kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi kalau kau bertemu dengan pacarku, yakin kau akan mem-black-list perkataan itu" katanya sambil tertawa kecil_

"_Oww, man, malaikat manis sepertimu ternyata sudah ada yang punya~ oiaa, siapa namamu? Aku Axel" kataku sambil member tanganku, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan_

"_Ventus. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ax" katanya sambil tersenyum. Man, senyumnya manis sekali_

"_Axel, kau menggunakan baju pasien, kau sakit?"_

"_Ahh.. baru operasi 3 hari lalu, tapi aku mati bosan dikamar dan kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan"_

"_Hmnn.. kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, suster pasti mencarimu, lagipula, bila kau bosan, kau bisa ketempatku untuk beberapa minggu ini" katanya sambil tersenyum_

"_Kau..akan tinggal lama disini?" tanyaku_

_Ia hanya mengangguk kecil "sepertinya, penyakit jantungku kumat lagi, karena khawatir, ayahku mengirimku kemari"_

"_Well, that suck.. baiklah, aku, sang joker Axel akan menemanimu untuk beberapa hari! Got It Memorized?"_

_Akhirnya, setelah pertemuan singkat itu, aku dan Ventus menjadi teman yang akrab. Namun setiap kali aku berkunjung kesana, tidak ada relative keluarganya yang mengunjunginya._

_Aku baru mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dan ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya, yang sering ia sebutkan, hanya bisa datang saat sore menjelang malam, saat aku sudah harus kembali pada ruang menyesakkan itu._

_Beberapa minggu berlalu, saat aku kembali pun sudah diputuskan. Ibuku menyuruhku kembali ke L.A, dan belajar di sana._

_Meskipun aku tidak menyukai perpisahan, tapi aku harus menerimanya. Aku pergi ke kamar Vend an menceritakan kondisiku saat ini. Ven hanya tersenyum padaku_

"_Baiklah.. tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Saat kau kembali lagi, kau harus bertemu dengan saudara kembarku ya? Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"_

_Aku tersenyum lebar "Baiklah! Aku janji, aku akan menannti untuk bertemu dengan kembaranmu itu, Ven"_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

[Roxas POV]

"..2 tahun setelah aku kembali ke Twillight Town, dan yang kutemui hanyalah makammu, Ven. Sebuah batu nisan yang terukir indah, yang meletakkan jasadmu didalamnya, terkubur oleh taburan bunga" kata Axel sambil memandang Ventus yang masih memelukku dengan lembut

"aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa wakuku bisa sesingkat itu, Ax. Banyak hal yang masih ingin kulakukan, namun semua itu tidak berarti lagi. Tapi yang kuketahui saat ini, aku berada disini saat ini karena urusanku dengan yang lainnya telah selesai. Dan sepertinya, baik kau maupun Rox, sama-sama telah menyelesaikannya, bukan? Aura kehidupan kalian semakin memudar"

"aku ingat..ingatanku sebelum aku melupakan segalanya" kataku berbisik "hey, Ven, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan hidup sampai aku menemukan pasanganku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sedih

"Yah, aku menepatinya sekarang, Rox" kata Ven sambil mengusap kepalaku dan memandang kearah Axel

"Tanpa kusadari, kalian bertemu, meskipun kalian bertemu ditempat yang berbeda dari dunia kita sebelumnya"

"Ven.. ternyata benar katamu, adik kembarmu benar-benar menarik perhatianku"

Ven tertawa kecil "benar kan? Roxas memang sangat menggemaskan"

"Yup~ kuharap aku bisa bersama Roxy setelah ini"

Ven melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum jahil "Oooohh, Roxxxxyyy iia~ nama yang bagus~" katanya dengan nada yang menggoda

Mukaku sepertinya agak memerah _"Aww, shut up, Ven"_ kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya? Bila kalian tidak cepat ke tempat untuk berenkarnasi, aku ragu kalian akan benar-benar hilang selamanya"

"_look who talks" _kata Axel sambil mendekat dan memegang kepalaku dan kepala Ven secara bersamaan

"Bagaimana pacarmu?" Tanya Axel pada Ven

Ven hanya tersenyum. Pacar? Jadi Ax tahu tentang Vanitas juga ternyata

"semua baik-baik saja" kata Ven sambil menempis tangan Ax dari kepalanya

"Hmnn..baiklah, Ven yang baik, bisakah kita bertemu dijalan utama? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan pada Roxas sebelum kita sama-sama pergi" aku melihat kearah Axel yang kini menatapku sambil tersenyum

"_Got it" _ Ven akhirnya memelukku kembali sebelum ia pergi ke luar meninggalkan kami berdua

"Pantas saja, perasaan seperti pernah bertemu denganmu ternyata tidak salah, Ven yang aku temui pada saat itu" kata Ax sambil tersenyum lebar padaku

"Apa penampilan kami sangat berbeda? Orang-orang sering menyebut kami kembar identik" tanyaku padanya

"Hmnnn…mungkin…auramu berbeda dengan aura Ven, hingga aku tidak mengenalinya"

"Ohh.." kataku dengan muka datar "lalu..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, bila ternyata kalian benar-benar kembar. Dan ironisnya kita harus bertemu dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.."

"Ventus..pernah membuat janji padaku" aku menutup mataku sambil tersenyum " 'Roxas, 2 tahun lagi, kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang! Dia kenalanku dan dia sangat unik, aku yakin kau tidak akan merasa kesepian bila ia ada. Janji kau akan menemuinya denganku ya?' " aku membuka mataku, memandang kearah samping

Axel kini mendekat kearahku, meskipun jaraknya sudah dekat sebelumnya, ia maju untuk berhadapan denganku kembali, memegang 2 sisi pipiku menggunakan tangannya. Ia menunduk, sebelum ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Pandangan matanya terlihat sangat sedih

"Hey, Ax, bila kita beruntung.. dikehidpan selanjutnya, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" kata Ax sambil tersenyum

"_Shall we go?"_ kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Ax _"before we've completed vanished"_

Axel membalas genggamanku, kini, kita berdua pergi keluar, ketempat dimana Ventus menunggu kami berdua

Dan sebelum kami benar-benar memasuki pintu gerbang itu

"Axel.."

"Hmn..?"

"Kau harus menemukanku kelak dikehidupanku selanjutnya"

"Ya, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, akan kucari sampai aku mendapatkanmu, Rox"

"…. Axel"

"_I love you, Roxas"_

Dan sebelum pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, kata terakhir yang bisa kuucapkan padanya, entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak

"_Love you too, Axel"_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

~ Later ~

"Ventus! Bilang sama Van kalau aku bakal telat, jangan ditinggal dong! Aku harus beli minum dulu di minimarket!" seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ pergi menjauh dari mobil, ia berlari menuju minimarket terdekat

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menubruk seseorang

"_Aw..sorry"_ kata pemuda itu kepada seorang yang ia tabrak

Pemuda lainnya, dengan rambut berwarna merah memandang kearah pemuda yang baru saja menubruknya. Rambut merah spike dengan tattoo dibawah mata yang terukir dengan jelas.

"_Hey, have we met before?" _katanya sambil menarik dagu pemuda blonde itu keatas, memandang wajahnya

~The End~


End file.
